Work vehicles such as a loader can be used in construction for loading material into and onto other types of machinery. A conventional loader, e.g., front loader, bucket loader, front end loader, etc., is a type of tractor with a front-mounted bucket connected to the end of two booms for scooping material from the ground. The loader can include front and rear wheels, or in alternative forms, it may include tracks. The loader can also include a hydraulically-actuated pivot point disposed between the front and rear axes to provide articulated steering. Articulated steering can provide enhanced maneuverability for a given wheelbase.
A conventional loader, such as the John Deere 844K Wheel Loader, can include a conventional fuel-injection engine and transmission with a torque converter. An example of a powertrain and drive assembly for a conventional loader is shown in FIG. 1. The powertrain and drive assembly 100 includes a conventional engine 102 and torque converter transmission 104. The transmission 104 can be a 5-speed transmission with torque converter lockup in different gear ranges for better acceleration, speed cycles, power and fuel efficiency during transport, and ramp climbing. One or more hydraulic pumps 112 can be mounted to the transmission 104 and operated at engine speed. The conventional loader further includes a front axle 106 and a rear axle 108 to which wheels or tracks can be mounted. A driveline 110 is disposed between the transmission 104 and front axle 106 and rear axle 108 for transferring power thereto.
New technology, however, is being introduced to provide an electric drive loader. As technology pushes toward electric drive, and away from torque converter transmissions, new hardware and additional components are required for the electrification of the loader. As a result, there are challenges in packaging the new hardware and components within the loader without changing or modifying the design of the loader. For example, an inverter is required for an electric drive loader to converter direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC). The layout and space restrictions of the loader, however, make it difficult to find a location for the inverter that provides adequate protection from surrounding elements.
A need therefore exists to provide a packaging layout of an electric drive loader with an inverter that meets the space requirements of the loader and provides adequate protection to the inverter. In addition, it is desirable to package the inverter in a location that provides easy accessibility thereto for servicing, easy assembly, and a short routing of high voltage cables between the inverter and generator.